


Radio Sex

by stevefuckingbuscemi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Caught, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gay Will Byers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevefuckingbuscemi/pseuds/stevefuckingbuscemi
Summary: Joyce Byers wouldn't say she's more nosy than a parent should be with their children. But sometimes the worry she feels for her sons gets the better of her and the good amount of privacy she gives her children. Especially when she hears sounds of what she thinks is distress coming from her youngest son's room.





	1. Keep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually not a fan of dirty talk when I write it, but I thought this was an interesting plot idea I thought of so I decided to try it out; lemme know what you think of it in the comments! I've only written a few other stories, so seeing as I'm not a very experienced writer, I really appreciate feedback and recommendations on how I can make my stories better; even if it's just small details it helps a lot. Enjoy :) (be sure to read the warning and disclaimer below! Thank you.)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story are my own, as they all belong to the Duffer brothers. I own only the plot.  
> (!!) Warning: This story contains talk of explicit sexual activities between two male minors (14 and 13 years old)! If you don't like that, then please don't read the story. It'll only be more trouble for both of us if you do. Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13-year-old Will gets his first wet dream and his 14-year-old boyfriend talks him through the aftermath.

Third Person Limited to Will POV.

_Strong hands are gripping his hips and thighs, their rough, callused skin making him feel dizzy. His own smaller, softer hands were latched onto each of the pale shoulders in front of him to help keep him steady as he was jolted up and down along with the thrusts of something inside of him. He was quick to realize that it wasn't just anything-- it was a dick, and it belonged to none other than the raven-haired hottie on top of him._

_While he was busy identifying his situation, Will didn't catch the small noises that were escaping his throat-- between the high-pitched moans, whimpers, and heavy sighs. He was too lost in the pleasure to notice the added sound of the bed's headboard slamming against the wall, or the mattress's disgruntled squeaks under their fast-paced movements. Their hot breathing lingered in the air around them, making their skin slick with sweat._

_"F-Fuck," Mike spluttered, "so good, baby." A few moments passed as more moans echoed through the small room and rang in their ears before Will let out a choked gasp, his eyes shooting open and his back arching high off the sweat-soaked bed under him. He threw his head back and his eyes unconsciously rolled back into it because that felt so _good_... but what the fuck was it?_

_Mike smirked, and the other boy was relishing in the feeling of the dick inside him twitch with Will's reaction to... whatever that was. "Jackpot," was all the explanation he got before the feeling came back with _every_ thrust, not letting him ask what the hell it was he was doing-- but Will realized that he didn't have to know, as long as Mike didn't stop doing whatever the hell it was that he was doing._

_"Mi-" Will started, but he cut himself off with a loud moan after another particularly harsh snap of the other teen's hips. When he was able to speak again, he continued with very little breath, "Mike, 'm not g-gonna last."_

_The shorter boy felt lips brushing against his ear before they were whispering, "Come for me, baby." His entire body was further up the bed when their hips collided in a way that was far more aggressive than they had the whole night, Mike's body thrusting into Will with all it had. And, holy fuck, Will's whole body tensed up, and he felt a familiar warmth pooling in his gut-_

_Creak._

Will awoke with a start, being pulled back down to reality by someone stepping on an especially loud floorboard in the hallway outside his bedroom. The first thing he thought was _why am I so hot and sweaty?_ , then immediately after, he was surprised to find himself asking _why do I have a _boner_?_

Then it hit him. All of the feelings he felt during the dream came back to him like a harsh gust of wind-- the tingling feeling of Mike's hands touching him in places he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch, the hot breath against his ear, and the feeling of being pushed right to the very edge of his high to no avail. Contrary to what he was willing to admit, Will knew that his body was hypersensitive in reaction to touching, so he knew that with the image of the dream still clear in his mind, he would easily be pushed to the edge with even the slightest touch.

 _But,_ he wanted to do this the right way-- wanted to know what it felt like to be pushed over the edge the _right_ way. And he knew that the only way to do this was to be with Mike, to be touched by his boyfriend. He also knew that it was very high hoping to believe that that scenario would be possible at this hour, considering their living situations.

So, he concluded, Will would have to do this _kinda close_ to the right way. But his plan was better than a quick jack-off at--he glanced over at the blinking red time displayed on his alarm clock--3:24 in the morning after his first ever wet dream.

He pulled the sweat-drenched sheets from his body, pulling a face at the feeling of the sticky substance covering him from head to toe. Will slowly lifted himself from his bed, as to not disturb his what-he-thought-were sleeping mom and brother in the rooms across the hall from his own. He hadn't taken in consideration the possibility that one of them could've been awake already, getting a glass of warm milk from the kitchen-- which was the exact situation his mom was in. For some reason, he hadn't wondered what the cause of his abrupt waking was.

The young teen stripped himself of his sopping pajama bottoms, then the oversized hand-me-down nightshirt, of which wasn't really helping with his current perspiration issue. He decided to leave his underwear on for the time being; he wasn't comfortable with his body to begin with, so the idea of adding to his already-too-high level of nudity didn't exactly excite him. Will, with quiet feet, shuffled his way towards the room's closet to retrieve his walkie-talkie, extending its antenna and flipping its channel switch. He knew that Mike had always kept his on in case his boyfriend tried to get a hold of him during one of his far-too-frequent nightmares, so he wasn't worried about the possibility that Mike wouldn't pick up.

"Mike?" he whispered, knowing that the static of connection would get the other boy's attention even if he didn't hear his voice. "Do you pick up? It's Will. Over."

Will only had the chance to silently walk the short distance back to his bed and sit on its edge before there was a worried voice coming from the device in his dainty hand. "Will, it's Mike. Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare? Over," he sounded rushed, as if Will would instantly disconnect if he didn't talk fast enough.

"I-I didn't, actually," Will started to mumble his words, his demeanor growing less and less confident as he started to question the seemingly brilliant plan he had come up with on the spot. What if Mike got annoyed with him for waking him up when there was no serious problem? Oh God- what if Mike was _disgusted?_ He really had to start thinking things through first. "Just forget it. Sorry if I woke you. Over."

The worry never left Mike's voice-- if anything, it even got worse. "It's gotta be something. What's wrong, baby?"

Will felt heat rushing to his face with the use of the pet name, despite the fact that his boyfriend tended to use it a lot. "It's stupid," he muttered, "It'll just annoy you."

"Impossible. Just tell me, love, I promise it won't bother me."

"I-I had a dream... and you were in it," Mike's silence was only making him more nervous for what he had to say next. Will took a deep breath in preparation. "You were fucking me and now I'm hard and I need help," he said in one breath, then holding it to wait for the older teen's response. "Over."

Silence. This lasted for far too long in Will's opinion, and he was about to turn the radio off completely in favor of hiding under his sheets in shame until hell froze over, but a comforting voice stopped him. "Will, of course I'm not annoyed. God, I wish I was there to see you all hot and bothered for me," then his voice dropped to a quieter, lustful tone, "Just thinking about it is making me hard- picturing you writhing around, _craving_ my cock."

To both of their surprise, a sultry, girly moan left Will's lips without his consent. Neither of them were used to dirty talk, nor had even encountered it considering their age and inexperience in bed. To be quite honest, when first finding out what it was, Will was under the impression that he wouldn't be much of a fan. And that may have still been true, but it his reaction sure didn't seem to agree.

"Fuck, _yes,_ " he hissed, tossing his head back, "Want it so bad, want _you._ Come over- please."

The older boy sighed, but Will still managed to catch the sound of a zipper being unzipped in the background. He assumed it meant that, on the other side, Mike was growing hard, and felt a sense of pride for being able to do that to the admittedly very-much-out-of-his-league teen. While his petite boyfriend went unnoticed in the halls as your standard comic book dork, Mike Wheeler's adolescence treated him very well-- over the span of just a year, the young teen shot up vastly, and though he was still pretty lanky, his defined jawline and dark, dominating eyes paired very nicely with his towering height. He had also lost the awkward demeanor he had as a child, his voice dropping significantly and his movements and wording becoming more suave--and frankly _very_ alluring--than ever. To the jealousy of Will, these changes meant that pretty soon he had girls all over the school ogling and lusting after him, even though every time he could see it on the younger teen's face, Mike assured him that they didn't mean anything to him-- that he would never leave Will, especially for one of them. It didn't help much, but his trust for the other teen outweighed his insecurity. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the charmer himself began again with some disappointing news. "Wish I could, but my dad's gotta pull another one of his all-nighters tonight in the living room, and there's no way in hell I could climb out this window without breaking all of my limbs," he heard Mike's breath hitch with what the other boy assumed to be arousal-- but he realized why after he suggested another option. "But, if you're up for it... I could talk you through it. Y'know, dirty talk- then I'd finally have an excuse to tell you about all the things I've wanted to _do to you._ " 

Will's head bobbed up and down in excited vigor, before remembering that the other teen couldn't see him. "Okay, yeah. Tell me what you're gonna do with me, tell me what to do with myself. I promise I'll be so good for you, Mikey," he whimpered. He didn't even bother trying to hide the excitement and _want_ in his voice.

"Lay back, sweetheart, and spread your legs wide open for me. What're you wearing?" Mike said, his deep voice practically dripping with lust at this point. Will was sure he wouldn't be able to last more than two minutes with that voice saying the things he was saying-- and _worse._

All that could be heard was the ruffling of bed sheets as Will scrambled to follow the orders given, desperate to please-- and come, his tip was nearing a purple colour at the point and he _really_ just wanted to come. "Just my boxers."

He tutted, "Take them off." Will instantly started to comply, but Mike must've been able to sense his frantic haste, as he clarified his instructions with a much more dominating tone than before, " _Slowly._ You're gonna take it slow, baby, gonna tease yourself. Understood?"

Will moaned a little louder than he was comfortable with; the new shift in Mike's tone was driving him _crazy._ "Y-Yeah, understood. They're off. C-Can I touch myself? _Please._ "

"Listen to me very closely," his voice faltering not once, "tonight, you're gonna be coming from your fingers _only._ No touching yourself. Got it, princess?"

He whined, partially from the familiar nickname and partially from the order he was given because _fuck,_ all of the teasing was going to make Will fucking _cry._ " _Fine,_ " he huffed. 

Will could hear the mischievous grin in Mike's voice, "Such a good boy, Will. Can you get your finger lubed up for me like the good boy you are?"

He didn't answer, dropping the bulky communicator onto the bed with a weak thud to retrieve the bottle of lube he had carefully stashed in his bottom drawer in the far back corner. In case anyone randomly decided to go through his things. The unusally loud click of the cap opening made the boy cringe, but when he stilled in favor of listening for movement outside of his room and didn't hear any, he continued. He coated his middle finger in the slick substance, resuming the earlier position he had on his back with his knees bent and legs spread. Will would have been embarrassed by the exposing, _vulnerable_ position if it weren't for the painful aching between his legs that was seriously impeding his ability to think anything besides _MikeMikeMike._

"Done. Want it so bad," Will whined, praying to everything holy that the older teen would give the teasing a break and show him some fucking _sympathy._

But no, of course not. That was high hoping on his part-- far too high. "What do you _say?_ "

" _Please,_ " he begged, way too far gone to give it a second thought. If he didn't release within the next five minutes, Will was certain he would explode-- literally. "Please, need it so bad, Mike, please."

"Alright," Mike chuckled, but it was kind of odd considering his voice was still thick with lust. "go ahead, baby, slide it in slowly. Down to the second knuckle only, not an inch further."

And Will didn't dare ask for more, because he knew that would just end up with him getting less. He also knew better than to waste time, so he quickly worked his middle finger into his waiting hole, biting the back of his hand to keep his small, pleasured noises at bay. It didn't work as well as he would have hoped, as Mike still caught the muffled sounds. Especially when the other teen started talking again.

"Don't hold your pretty little noises back, sweetheart. Wanna hear all of them," then his voice turned cocky. "If I can get you loud enough, maybe you'll even get _caught._ Joyce and Jonathan walking in on their innocent little Will Byers fucking himself with his own fingers, all spread out and moaning for me. Would you just keep going, like the _slut_ you are?"--Will finally couldn't take it anymore, a broken moan escaping his gaping mouth--"There it is. I bet you're even getting off on it, you filthy fucking whore. So loud for me, so pretty."

Will didn't even know he had a thing for degradation-- but you learn something new every day, right? The thing that they never tell you is that sometimes you'll wish you hadn't learned that new thing. And this time was one of those times-- it was either that, or he wished he had known _sooner,_ so he could've been prepared for the noises that escaped him. Because those were the same noises that made one of his worst nightmares a reality.


	2. Will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce's worry kicks in when she overhears the pleasured sounds Will is making and mistakes them for those of distress (a continuation of the last chapter but the POV changes from third person limited to Will to third person limited to Joyce).

" _Umpfh- uh, oh _god._ "_

Well that's... concerning, to say the least. Joyce was just trying to get a glass of milk for fuck's sake.

But, when she heard this, she felt an unnatural sense of gratitude for whatever was keeping her awake earlier that night. For it was coming from her youngest son's room, and everyone inside--and outside--their house was aware of the frequent nightmares he had. Most of them were because of the events of last year, but some were brought up from different reasons entirely.

" _Ah! Please please please..._ " the voice whimpered, soon followed by smaller whimpers and heavy panting. It sounded exactly like one of Will's nightmares. But what she didn't hear was the staticky sound of Mike's voice from the walkie-talkie, saying things that wouldn't even be uttered by the most sinful of mouths.

That's why Joyce didn't feel invasive at all when she found herself swiftly making her way towards the source of the distressed noises. She knew that, if her motherly instinct was correct, then Will would be asleep and not able to answer a knock at his door. Both her and Jonathan knew that he was a very heavy sleeper during his nightmares, from past experience. They also knew that that just made them so much worse.

So Joyce knew better than to waste time trying to wake him with knocks at his door. She grabbed the knob, smiling when found that it turned all the way. Often she would worry that there would be a night like this where Will fell asleep with his door locked and had another nightmare. She would lose her mind trying to get to the boy, she was sure.

She threw the door open, "Will, w-"

"Mom! Oh my God!" Will shrieked.

Oh my God indeed. Joyce had stopped midstep and mid-sentence, her jaw swinging agape. Because holy _shit,_ she had just walked in on something that was definitely _not_ her son having a nightmare.

He was lying on his bed, but he was completely awake and in the most... _compromising_ position Joyce had ever seen. Will had his small, thin legs spread wide with his knees bent, showing far more than Joyce ever wished to see at his age. Including the fingers that were just pumping in and out of his ass. Well, for nearly half a second anyway.

He was quick to cover himself, closing his legs and using his pillow to cover his more private areas. Joyce didn't want to embarass him even further by pointing it out, but she caught the very prominent blush that now covered Will's chest, shoulders, neck, face and ears. He looked absolutely mortified. But she knew that the expression was probably mutual.

"Will, baby, are you okay? What happened?" Mike's voice from the forgotten hand-held radio cut the silence that had grown between them. During that time, Will's bottom lip trembled and his wide eyes had filled with the scared tears that were now streaming down his face. The teen on the other side could probably hear the choked sounds and involuntary whines that were also helping to fill the quiet.

She felt terrible for making him feel like this. But what was she _supposed_ to have done? Sit by while she thought her son was suffering? Well, standing halfway between his bed and the door in silent shock while her son was crying out of fear for what he thought she would do next-- was that really any better?

So she decided it would be best to talk to him about it. There was no harm in that. But the fact still remained that her son was only covered by a pillow, and that wasn't exactly ideal if you asked her. Joyce didn't mean to frighten him even further, but his relatively quiet cries turned into sobs after she finally said something. "Put some clothes on then we'll talk, okay?"

He just nodded, quickly rising to do as told when she shut the door again. She heard him talking between his hiccups and sobs, trying to tell his boyfriend what had happened. Joyce, along with a few other people, was one of the only people who had known about their relationship, which had blossomed about a year ago. Hell, she was the first person they had told. And she couldn't say she was surprised, as they had always seemed a little closer than the rest of the group, but she acted the part to save their pride. She was so supportive, and hopeful that everyone they told would respond the same.

Though she knew she was completely fine with the relationship between them, Joyce didn't know how to feel about them doing _sexual_ things together at their age. It was completely different, and she had no idea that it was happening already. What was she supposed to say? She knew that sex was an important part of any relationship, but they were so young. Joyce hadn't even really _thought_ about it at that age. Would she be a good mother if she was supportive again, letting it continue? She knew that it would make Will feel better, that it would make him feel less shame-- but that wasn't her main job as a mom. Her goal was to keep him safe, no matter what. What would she have to do to reach that goal in this situation?

"C-Come in," Will's small voice called weakly from the other side of the door. She carefully pushed the door back open, sliping inside and shutting it behind her. The radio was turned off and sat quietly on his bedside table. Joyce approached the bed slowly, almost like if she walked any faster he would burst out into tears again. Well, is she was being honest, he looked as if he would anyway; his were still wet with tears and the ones that were on his face were frustradedly pawed at, making it more red and puffy.

"Will," she sat on the edge of the bed, facing her son, "how long has this been going on?" In her mind, this didn't come off as angry or disappointed, but judging by the way her son reacted her mind must've been wrong.

Then Joyce knew her earlier theory was correct-- anything she could've done would have made him cry. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, he was quick to break down again. "I'm so-rry, I'm sorry. I-It'll never happen again, I promise. We-We've never done anyth"--hiccup--"ing, I swear. Mom, please."

She wasn't entirely sure she knew what he was pleading for, but she figured forgiveness. Acceptance, maybe. But one thing she did know was that right now he needed a hug more than anything.

Joyce wasted no time in getting up from her spot on the bed to get to her son, closing the distance between them. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," she ran a soothing hand through his slightly disheveled hair, "I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not?" he sniffled, his puffy red eyes full of confusion. She smiled.

"Of course not. I want you to be happy... but," and with that, the grin that was pulling at his lips fell instantly. "I'm gonna have to sit down with you and Mike sometime for a little chat about _safety_ before anything."

Will groaned, but a reluctant smile paired with a small giggle had his face glowing. And that was the only expression she ever wanted to see on her son, and if that meant relying on her evergrowing trust for him, then so be it. Besides, she knew that Will and Mike weren't bad kids-- and they made a hell of a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a read, I appreciate it! It kind of strayed from what I initially had in mind, but I think the changes worked out for the best. I wasn't really sure about the ending and I'm still not, but I hope it doesn't take away from your opinion on the story. Speaking of opinions, let me know what yours is in the comments. Suggestions, _constructive_ criticism, honest opinions-- they're all welcome. Please, don't be a silent reader :)


End file.
